


is there an airport nearby, or is that just my heart taking off

by DandyDonut17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Soft fluffy bois, goshiki is so gay and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyDonut17/pseuds/DandyDonut17
Summary: Goshiki finally gathers the courage to ask Shirabu out.





	is there an airport nearby, or is that just my heart taking off

**Author's Note:**

> uhh have this rlly short goshishira drabble for international fanworks day 2018/late vday bc i love them sm and they deserve more love and attention

Tsutomu took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. ‘Remember what Tendou-senpai taught you!’ he hissed to himself. 

  
But when he looked at Shirabu again, he felt more heat flood his face and his throat become tighter. Shirabu frowned at him, then snapped, “Hurry up and spit it out, already. I don’t have all day,” His pretty eyes flashed annoyance, and Tsutomu forced himself to stop thinking about how nice he looked in his checkered blue scarf. Shirabu looked nice in everything. 

  
“Well?” Shirabu snapped his fingers in front of Tsutomu, who nearly jumped out of his skin, “Stop spacing out all the damn time!” 

  
Tsutomu steeled himself, then finally said, “Y-you’re so beautiful you give the sun a reason to shine!” 

  
Shirabu blinked rapidly and looked away. Was Tsutomu just imagining it, or was his cheeks turning pink? 

  
Tsutomu stepped closer and tried to ignore his pounding heart, “C-can you give me directions to your heart? I've seemed to have lost myself in your eyes,” 

  
Shirabu inched backwards and hid his face in his scarf but Tsutomu could see the tips of his ears turning red as well, “What the hell are you saying?!”

  
“Let’s give each other nicknames! Yours will be boyfriend!” Tsutomu was practically yelling now, and a quiet part of his head told him to quiet down.

  
Tsutomu was about to say another one, when suddenly Shirabu dashed forward and hugged him. He buried his face in Tsutomu’s shoulder, then muttered, “Fine, damnit! I get it, just stop now,” 

  
Tsutomu flushed at the closeness and felt a wide, silly grin spread across his face, “You really mean it? You wanna be my b-boyfriend?” 

  
Shirabu mumbled a quiet affirmative, and Tsutomu stayed silent, basking in the giddy feeling. His head was spinning, and he briefly reminded himself to thank Tendou later. 

  
After a few moments, Tsutomu softly said, “I was serious, y’know. Everything I said is true,” 

  
This earned him a kick in the shins, but Shirabu didn’t let go. Tsutomu smiled again, feeling light and elated. 


End file.
